falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rad-rat (Nuka-World)
Rad-rats are creatures found in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Background Once regular pesty rats before the war, the North American rat population was tainted by the radioactive fallout from the onslaught of atomic warfare. Rad-rats are much bigger than their pre-War cousins. They have large teeth and pearl-like eyes. Their bite and their scratch inflict radiation damage. Characteristics Rad-rats, much like their pre-War counterparts, are small rodents, although slightly larger than their counterpart due to their extended contact with radiation. Their fur, like mongrels', has fallen off due to radiation and has left them with wrinkled, tight skin. They also emit the same noises as mole rats. They are however much tougher than normal mole rats, having more hitpoints and dealing more damage. Gameplay attributes Rad-rats are aggressive; when attacked they'll fight back, using their claws and mouths to attack their enemy. They will also use a lunge attack at a distance. Variants Rad-rat pup A pup that is weaker than the average rad rat, but are dangerous in hordes. They can pose a real threat to inexperienced players. |level =16 |perception =4 |xp =5 |hp =50 |dt = |dr =15 |er =20 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Rad-rat meat }} Mangy rad-rat pup A stronger variant of the rad rat pup that is still quite weak. |level =24 |perception =4 |xp =5 |hp =75 |dt = |dr =25 |er =30 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Rad-rat meat }} Rad-rat The normal rad rat. They can be a real challenge, even for experienced players with a high level. |level =32 |perception =4 |xp =5 |hp =100 |dt = |dr =35 |er =20 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Rad-rat meat }} Infected rad-rat pup A rad rat pup that has open wounds all over its body, possibly due to a disease. They are the strongest of rad rat pups. |level =40 |perception =4 |xp =5 |hp =100 |dt = |dr =35 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Rad-rat meat }} Mangy rad-rat A rad rat that is afflicted by parasites their stats remain same except for their health. |level =48 |perception =4 |xp =5 |hp =150 |dt = |dr =45 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Rad-rat meat }} Infected rad-rat A rad rat with exposed wounds all over its body which can hint that they have survived for a much longer time. |level =56 |perception =4 |xp =5 |hp =200 |dt = |dr =60 |er =65 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Rad-rat meat }} Plagued rad-rat The strongest of rad rats, they also deal weak radiation damage when you're close to them. Players should be careful when dealing with them, especially because this rad rat has far more hitpoints than a broodmother and can shred power armor with ease. They also glow at night. |level =64 |perception =4 |xp =5 |hp =350 |dt = |dr =100 |er =105 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Rad-rat meat * Irradiated blood * Nuclear material }} Appearances Rad-rats appear in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Category:Nuka-World creatures ru:Радкрыса uk:Радщур